Secrets Secrets Love?
by TashaVal
Summary: Their last night is a test for these young lovers, knowing they are over the next day.


I know it's been a while; okay, a long while. But I'm back? S. This is just something that's been floating my head for a while. Enjoy!

Title: Secrets. Secrets. Love?

Rating: M/NC-17

Pairing: HGDM

Summary: Their last night is a test for these young lovers, knowing they are over the next day.

Hermione sighed as she dropped her school bag on the floor of the Head's Dorm. She stripped off her grey uniform sweater and dropped it over the edge of the couch. Her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders as she pulled it out of the ponytail she'd been sporting all day. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You really need to do something with that damn, bushy hair Granger."

"Why should I, Malfoy?"

"Because every time I see it like that, it makes me want to ravish you on the spot."

"That's not always a bad thing, now is it?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her slim figure from behind. She turned her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled against her neck after she pulled away, holding her close.

"I sent for a private dinner for us tonight. Just us two on our last night at Hogwarts."

She nodded as she pulled out of his grasp. She walked over to her bedroom door and went in. Draco came to the door and looked at her with concern. She sat on the bed and stared out the window at the setting sun. He sat next to her and stroked her back.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bit sad we graduate tomorrow."

"It's okay. We've been here for seven years and it's time for us to enter the real world."

"And all the shit we've been through isn't real?!"

"Of course it is! You know what I meant."

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready for dinner."

Hermione stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Draco on the bed. He got up and left for his room to get ready as well. He showered quickly and towel dried his blonde hair. He put on a pair of black slacks overtop Hermione's favorite silk boxers and then rolled up the sleeves of his green dress shirt. He left his room and set up the main common room for the dinner.

Hermione was in her shower, crying, when this all happened. She and Draco's relationship had been secret all year, known only by the house elves. Deep down though, Hermione knew they wouldn't last after graduation; it would be too difficult. But she loved him so much, she wasn't sure she could stand losing him. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, deciding that if this was going to be their last night together, it was going to be amazing.

She rolled her hair into curlers and set out her small supply of makeup. Carefully, unsure, she ran a think line of brown eyeliner around her shining eyes and teased the lashes with mascara. She evened out her complexion and covered her lips in a pale pink gloss. Back in her room, she slipped into a simple, blue baby doll dress and ser out black stilettos to slip into later. She carefully undid her curls and styled them so they feel sexily around her face and shoulders. As she slipped into her shoes, there was a knock on her door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Perfect timing. I'll be right there."

She stepped into the main room and smiled when she saw it. Candles floated in the air around the room, lighting up a table for two, arranged beautifully. A trail of white rose petals led to her chair.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione. Wow."

"Thank you. This is amazing Draco."

"You deserve only the best. Now. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Gladly."

Draco led Hermione to her seat and served her a glass of white wine that he'd snuck into the castle. They toasted each other and Draco uncovered their meal of grilled catfish and vegetables; Hermione's favorite. Draco smiled at her as she took the first bite. She nodded her approval and sipped on her wine.

"Delicious."

"It better be. I told the elves this had to be the best meal they'd ever cooked." he said, before quickly reacting to her disapproving face. "Don't worry. I paid them extra to do so."

"Of course."

"Baby. What's wrong? You seem so sad."

"It's nothing. It just feels weird that today was our last day of NEWTS and everything."

"I know how you feel. Life changes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and looked into Draco's eyes. He looked right at her and his pale hand reached across the table and rested on hers. He smiled at her and pulled back to eat. They started sharing memories of the past seven years.

"Remember when terry Boot knocked down that shelf in the library?"

"How could I?! It almost fell on me!"

"Of yeah. Sorry. But I'll never forget the quidditch match second year when Lockhart jinxed away Potter's arm."

"Hey! That was a very traumatic day for me!"

"I bet."

Hermione jokingly glared at him and they both started laughing. She felt so at ease with him, carefree. And she wanted to feel that way for the rest of her life. Her sadness showed in her eyes when she remembered it had to end the next day.

"Babe, seriously, what's wrong?" Draco asked, worried.

"Nothing. Really."

"Some how I doubt that. But anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get a flat together."

It took Hermione a moment to understand what he asked, and when she did, she dropped her wine glass.

"What did you ask?"

"You know, like our own flat? Together?"

"But, but, but…"

"But what? If you don't want to, just say so."

"No! I mean, I want to; I'd love to. But I thought…I just thought…"

"What, Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice stressed.

"Are you really serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you Hermione."

She started sobbing and he got up to wrap his arms around her. As he kneeled in front of her, he wiped away her tears, his calm voice soothing her.

"Please tell me what's bothering you Hermione."

"But…I thought we were going to break up tonight." she said quietly between tears.

"What?! You want to break up?"

"No! That's the point! I thought we were going to because we'd have to go public. Everything'd change."

"Jesus woman. Sometimes I wonder about that brain of yours. I've always wanted others to know! I don't care what others say, but you wanted it to be private, so I kept it a secret!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes. Hermione Granger. I love you. And I don't want a stupid thing such as gossip to break us up. I don't want anything to."

"I love you Draco. I'm sorry."

Hermione leaned forward and caught Draco's lips in a kiss. He responded immediately, wrapping one arm around her waist and one around her neck so his hand could toy with her hair. Hermione slid from her chair, so she was on her knees in front of him and he pulled her into his lap.

"Tomorrow…mhm…at graduation…I'm telling everyone." Draco managed to say in between kisses.

Hermione kissed his chin and then along his jaw until her lips were sucking on his ear lobe.

"Let's go to the bedroom." she whispered seductively.

He easily picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked to his bedroom. She pushed her pelvis into his, making him groan and push her against the wall next to his door. He playfully bit her neck before sucking on it. Hermione's hand moved to unbutton Draco's shirt, running her hands down his shirt when it was open. He shrugged it off his shoulders before kicking open his door and bringing Hermione with him.

She pulled his lips to hers as her laid her on the bed while his hand roamed under her wide dress, exploring her skin, smirking as the goose bumps rose under his touch. Hermione moved to undo his belt but he stopped her hands.

"Tonight's about you dear." he said wickedly before using his wand to bind her hands to the head board, which she fought against.

"So, Draco dear, how are you going to get my dress off with my arms tied up?" she asked, desperate for freedom as he ran both his hands up her right leg.

"Like this."

He took his wand in his hand and sat in between her legs, using his wand to draw a line straight down her dress. She gasped as it was cut open and he skin underneath was red, which Draco soothed with his lips.

"Relax. I'll buy you a new one." he muttered before enveloping one her nipples between his lips, happy she skipped a bra that night.

"That's not the…oh god…not the point."

After giving both nipples equal attention, his lips moved on to her flat stomach, dipping his wet tongue into her navel. Her hips bucked underneath him and he smirked before pulling down her lacy blue underwear with his teeth. After they were off, he looked down at her, her dress open to reveal creamy skin, firm breast that heaved as she panted and the apex of her legs, which he knew was wet for him.

His hands rested on her hips as he kissed from her belly button down to her hairless mound. She moaned as his fingers parted her folds, revealing her excitement. He slowly licked from her slit to her clit, his pants tightening even more as she moaned. He circled his tongue around her clit but never touched it. When Hermione least expected it, he thrust his tongue into her, nearly screaming and her arms fighting her restraints. He removed his tongue in and out and around until her body tightened up and he knew she was close.

He slid two of his long fingers into her soaking wet slit, watching her moan and wiggle underneath him. While his fingers moved at a torturously slow pace, he kissed her,

"Let go, babe. Scream my name and just explode."

She groaned and as his fingers plunged into her again, she screamed his name, her voice hoarse. She laid down, panting, as he licked his fingers clean.

"What do you want now, Hermione?"

"You. I need you."

"I don't quite understand you, dear." he teased, laughing as she glared at him.

"Well, lean in close and I'll tell you." she suggested and when his ear was at her mouth, she licked its length. "I want your long hard cock to fuck me. I want you to pump in and out of me so hard that we both scream. I want to feel you, Draco."

She bit his earlobe as he leaned back, his pants as tight as he knew they could get. He undid his belt and zipper in record time and pulled down his slacks and boxers in one fluid movement. He stroked his erection once or twice before leaning close to Hermione's body. As he pushed his pelvis towards her, he only let the head of his cock penetrate her. She hissed and moaned beneath him, knowing she would be doing a lot of both in the coming hours.

---

The next morning, every seventh year was getting ready for their graduation. They were down on the grass in front of the castle, settling in their seats and what not. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other on the stage. Being the Head students, they were required to each make a speech. After the rest of the students were on the grounds, they began. Hermione barely paid attention to what was said, only aware of Draco's hand on the small of her back. She barely noticed she needed to speak until Draco pushed her forward. She flattened her robes as she moved to the podium.

"Sonorus." she said, her wand at her throat. "Hello. Today we're here to celebrate the class of 2004 and its amazing achievements. We've worked through many tragic events and survived a war. We are a strong class. And we will be as strong in the future as we have been in the past. If we stand together, we can do anything.

"The years haven't been easy for us. With school work and danger looming over us, we had to fight. And we did. We won. I think we've set a great example for the several students following us. And we will set great examples in everything else we do. Congratulations and thank you for the memories!"

Hermione quieted her voice as the crowd applauded her speech. She passed Draco on her way back to her seat and smiled at him. She only saw his back as he began, but she could feel him next to her.

"I had a great speech prepared, but last night I changed it. Yes, we've worked hard, as Hermione already said, but out greatest achievement is our relationships. Even though as first years we were split up and labeled, on several occasions we've worked past that and befriended the person, not the house. That's what the rest of our lives will be like, divided people shoved together. And we have great experience.

"I know my speech is supposed to make us remember the past seven years and thing about the future, but I can't do that. Because all I can think of is the past eight months and my relationship with Hermione Granger."

The crowd gasped and so did Hermione. Draco turned and beckoned her forward. Slowly, she walked up to him. He took her hand and turned to the crowd, where Hermione could see her best friends, Harry and Ron, glaring at her.

"I want everyone to know that I am madly in love with this woman. We've been together for eight months, secretly. But I decided today to tell the world. It doesn't matter what others think, only that we're happy. And we are. So congratulations to everyone and good luck! There's only one more thing I need to do."

He let go of Hermione's hand and stepped to the side. Hermione watched him carefully as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a stunning diamond ring from his pocket.

"I love you, Hermione Granger and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled brightly and rushed forward as he stood up. Dumbledore led the crowd into an awkward applause, which erupted into cat calls and wolf whistles as the couple kissed.

"Of course I'll marry you, Draco. I'd be crazy not to.


End file.
